Trouble of the Homefront
by Overwatch Trooper 12
Summary: When an experiment goes horrible and wrong, a group of boys and their school is left to fight aganist two more powerful girl high schools in a epic battle. Only this is no tournament. Misunderstanding, wrong turns, and big problems will bring lots of burnt heavy metal to the Homefront. With no turning back, who will prevail and who will fall? Its time to battle!
1. Chapter 1

Trouble on the Homefront: Chapter 1

Dawn was on the horizon off the coast of California. Further outward towards the sea, an unusually large vessel was drifting in the waters. The ship was gigantic, tall and long, featuring many engines and turbines on the sides of it. On the surface of the ship was a large expanse of desert, covered in mesas, rock formations, boulders, and holes. Lying in the middle was a city of green split apart by a long deep canyon that was lit up with man-made lights. Bridges connected to the two urban areas that were distant from each other by the deep canyon that was between them. On both sides of the enormous craft written in large orange letters spelled out the words, Death Valley Boys High, over a larger emblem of an orange sun above a scarlet rock formation encircled by an orange circle.

Located within the city, trams were preparing to depart from a station full of males that ranged from teens to adults. One of the tram carts had only one person inside that was already leaving; a 15 year old boy named Drake was sitting in the vehicle. Staring up from his seat, Drake looked out the window to see a neon sign pass by lighting up the words, Ships High School, with an arrow pointing in the direction that the tram was moving in. Still looking out he saw the walls of the station disappear to show the rest of the world around him, cars in the streets, people walking, shops and stores buzzing with work and sounds of machines humming below. The sun was finally beginning to rise up into the sky to start a new day and Drake was looking forward to it. Recently, Death Valley Highs tankery team won the semifinals against another school on the west coast and is now racing forward into the finals against the winners of the east coast boys schools. In order to make a grand entrance this year, the school decided to use funded money to construct a teleportation device that allows tanks and their crew members to be transferred to the location of their choosing. Now the machine was finished three days before the big event and the final testing was being done. The tram finally made its way into the schools docking port and stopped at an open platform. Drake stood back as the doors opened and he began to walk out towards the blast doors. On the way to class he met up with his friends, Donald and Kyle in the hall.

"Anything new from the research team?" said Drake.

"Nah", said Kyle, Nothing but today's testing."

"Hmm… Well, that's nothing new." said Drake with a stern look on his face.

"We should get going to class guys." Donald chimed in.

"Agreed." said the other two guys.

The halls were starting to die down and become empty as the group of three began to walk down the hall. In their minds the group was thinking about the tournament and what sort of events would follow with it. Later that day, the three boys met up with the other two members of their team's tank crew, Jerry and Isaac. Both of them were the brains of the crew while Kyle was the brawn and Drake and Donald were just fast on their feet. The group came face to face in the control room.

"Hello guys! How are you doing today?" said Isaac cheerfully.

"Well now, looks like someone's in a good mood." Donald spoke with a smile on his face.

"Yes, he is." Drake said.

An awkward silence fell onto the room.

"So, should we get started guys?" Jerry asked.

"Indeed! Me and Jerry here were just looking over some last second changes before we begin the process." spoke Isaac.

"Seems pretty legit" said Drake to the others.

"Now before we begin, we need to go over what type of tank we will experiment on. Any ideas?" asked Jerry to the others.

"Well if you ask me, I'd say a Luchs tank would be a fine test subject." said Kyle.

"Perfect!" shouted Isaac.

"Hey buddy, kinda keep your volume down were trying to work over here." One of the boys at the monitor whispered.

"Sorry." whispered Isaac back.

Drake liked Isaac. Though they weren't in any classes together he thought him and Isaac would have a good friendship. He also viewed Isaac as a huge success in school for having good grades, lots of awards, and even a couple of helpful gadgets he keeps stored away in his dorm closet. As a human, Isaac seemed like a happy person who is always in a good mood.

"Anyways." Kyle said, interrupting Drakes thoughts, "Should we send out the Luchs?"

"Oh yes please do." said Isaac.

Minutes later, the crew was packed inside the tank while the monitor boys worked on the readings. Outside the control center, a crowd of students and teachers came to spectate.

"Alrighty then guys, ready to undergo testing process?" spoke a man over the intercom.

Isaac got on the tanks radio

"Confirmed." He said.

"Very well then, stay in the tank boys, we'll take it from this point onward."

Drake looked around for any loose bolts on the outside of the tank, finding no problems he hopped inside with the other four members and sealed the hatch shut. The lights in the test chamber flicked off and the sound of the beam above them was turned on. The energy shot down on top the panzer like a flashlight though a hole in an empty box and covered the tank with a sickly green glow. Suddenly, a crash of noises and explosions filled the chamber. Fire began to shoot all over from the ceiling and parts started to come flying down.

"Ahhhh what's going on!" shouted Donald over the sounds of explosions.

"I don't know but stay low guys!" yelled Jerry.

"Quick, shut the damned thing down!" yelled one of the monitor boys to the man at the controls.

"I can't! It's jammed!"

"Oh no, everyone get your heads down!"

Then a series of shots sounded the hollow chamber and a bright light flashed out, blinding anyone who looked at it.

Then static covered the tank and it disappeared.

"Where did they go!" exclaimed the worried crowd outside.

The monitor boys looked at the image of the location of where the tank was being sent to and both shouted, "What?!"

Meanwhile, thousands of miles across the pacific…

A meeting was being called by Kuromorimine Girls High and Pravda Girls High to discuss the next round in the Sensaho-Do Championship. The two enormous school ships floated next to each other in a parallel angle, steadily holding fast against the waves of the East China Sea. Aboard Black Forest Peaks tank training field was Maho Nishizumi and her Tiger I crew, preparing for a day of target practice. Right about as she was boarding her tank, a loud sound followed by a Luchs tank appeared in front of them out of nowhere.

"Enemies spotted!" yelled Drake in a dizzy state of confusion.

"Fire!" yelled Donald as he shot a shell at the Tiger I.

Though the shot bounced off the tanks frontal armor, it threw Maho off of it, resulting in her hitting her face hard onto the concrete. She layed there unconscious. The Luchs then disappeared from plain side and was nowhere to be seen.

"Quick, get the officials!" shouted one of the girls.

Then a huge force pushed onto to the ground and slightly tilted the Black Forest Peak ship sideways, as well as Pravda's. In the middle of the two was Death Valley Boys High, sandwiched and slightly crushed between the other two schools. Somewhere in a weird dimension the Luchs tank spinned around and around, knocking everyone out.

What happens next will change many lives forever…


	2. Chapter 2

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 2

Drake opened his eyes to find himself on the hard floor of the test chamber. He slowly lifted himself up and looked around at the damage caused. The chamber was almost completely gutted out, the teleporter platform was crushed and the laser above was now a large heap of smoldering metal on the ground. Alarms were blaring off in the chamber and control room above as well as fires that were starting to appear out of vents. From his eyes, Drake knew something has gone horribly wrong.

"Guys, where are you? Are you alright?"

There was no response from the Luchs tank. It was a shiny new scouting tank not just ten minutes ago now is a crumbled piece of scrap metal in the middle of the chamber.

"Guys?"

"Drake, over here!" yelled Donald from across the room. He was sitting next to Jerry and Isaac. Kyle was standing against a wall hunched over in pain. Drake dashed across the test chamber to the blast door that was broken and now was left half closed.

"Thank God, you boys are alright." Drake said in relief.

"Yeah, I know. Listen, what is going on? Did the system back fire or something like that?" asked Jerry.

"Wait, shouldn't you two know that?" asked Donald with a confused look on his face.

"Hell, I didn't want to go back to that control room!" exclaimed Jerry with worry on his face.

"Stop guys listen!" Isaac said stopping Jerry's sentence.

"Now's not the time to argue. We need to get to surface level and find help because there's nobody down here to help us." said Isaac.

"Yeah, but what about Kyle, he's badly injured." spoke out Drake.

"Don't worry guys, I can still walk." said Kyle, hobbling over to the others.

As the team began to walk down the narrow halls, Drake got eyesight of Kyle's wound. Apparently, a piece of metal punctured his side causing him to bleed.

The group came up to an elevator shaft that was broken and out of order.

"Now what?" asked Donald.

"Find stair access." Isaac said.

Searching though more burning halls they find a few flights of stairs, in the darkness they saw a weird human shape on the floor of the bottom stair lying in a puddle of something. It only took five seconds for the team to realize what happened.

"Oh my…"

"Just avoid it and keep climbing." muttered Jerry in disgust.

The groups finally made it to surface level and then were first greeted by their tankery instructor, who shinned a flashlight at them.

"Hey what are you guys doing in here, everyone else has evacuated." He said to the group.

"That's what we're doing sir, why don't you come with us?" Kyle said anxiously trying to hide his wound from view.

"I would but there's still people trapped in the school and I need to search for them. I'll try to meet up with you boys later." the Instructor replied as he ran down the stairs they just came up.

Donald shrugged his shoulders and walked on. The rest of the team followed behind him. When they finally made it to the front doors, they looked out to see a shocking sight. Far out in the distance they saw a humongous school ship just like theirs only much much larger. On the side was a big Iron Cross emblem with Japanese writing in it, of course none of them knew what it said. Turning around behind them in the distance behind the school and the skyscrapers was another enormous school ship but this one had a different emblem on it. The insignia was like the old Soviet Union symbols of the hammer and sickle but it was altered and had a scissors emblem above it replacing the soviet star. Looking around more they realized that the streets were a mess and some buildings were burning. Also in the distance, two people were pulling down the California Republic and American flags off of the pull and throwing them down to the ground.

Drake and the others ran at them yelling for them to stop and then it hit Drake of who 'those' students were. They were actual High School girls wearing skirts and all, one ginger headed girl was dressed like a German Officer with the hat and decals, plus she also wore a red short skirt up to her lower thighs. The other one was brown haired and was wearing a dark olive green top with a black skirt. On that one girls vest was an odd red symbol that Drake and the others couldn't quite make out. When the girls saw them coming they fled.

"Why were they doing this? Why were they here? Where did they come from?" These thoughts raced though Isaac's head.

"Fantastic, just perfect!" Donald exclaimed. "Were dealing with a brunch of troublesome chicks that don't belong here!"

"Hey now, that's not that so polite." Isaac said back.

"Well, actually bro, I take Donald's side of the situation here." responded Jerry.

"Please guys, stop messing around!" snapped Drake.

"Now, our first priority of business is NOT to panic but to find help. Is that right?"

All the other guys agreed. Then Kyle raised his hand up.

"What is it?" asked Drake.

"Just saying, preferably a place with medical attention, you know…

"Say no more." spoke Drake." I know just the person. Come on, follow me!"

Without hesitation the group followed Drake out to the streets. They ran though the intersections until they were stopped by a heart stopping sight. Men and boys were running off the sidewalks and into cover, followed by a tan colored Panther tank treading down the street. After crumpling a car, the tank turned its gun and pointed it straight at the group of guys then began to slowly drive towards them.

"Oh crap, run!" shouted Isaac.

Running though a narrow hole at a nearby wall, the five dashed as fast as their legs could away from the Panther. Turning back Kyle realized that it stopped at the wall. Then, out of nowhere a shot hit the side of the panther stopping it in its tracks and a small white flag popped out the top of the tank. A black Hellcat T.D. came down the alley with a boy on top of it holding the schools flag in his hand. It stopped in front of the group and the boy on top spoke to them.

"Good you're male, get in! I'll explain later!"

Without thinking the five stuffed themselves inside with four others. It was cramped and tight but it was better than being on foot. Pulling out to the main street again, they were stopped by a T-34 shooting at a building causing it to crumble and fall apart. The Hellcat shot at the track of the T-34 and sped on past it only to be stopped at a roadblock of girls and derby.

"Get out of my way!" shouted the driver of the T.D. as he drove through the barricade causing the girls to jump out the way of the wreckage. The tank drove on until it came to the city limits and drove further out into the desert.

"Geez, what do you thinks going to happen next?'' asked Donald in a worried tone.

"Don't know bro." Drake replied, "But it isn't going to be good."

"Let's just hope for the better, eh guys." said the Hellcats loader sitting down.

On Kuromorimine's ship, Erika Itsumi, Black Forest Peaks Co-Commander, called for an emergency briefing with Pravda Highs tankery leader, a short blond haired girl named Katyusha. While waiting for her arrival Erika got on the phone line and called the ships hospital.

"May I help you?" replied a girl from the other side of the line.

"Yes, is Patient 0429 alright, her name is Maho Nishizumi?" Erika asked.

"Hold on for a second." said the phone girl.

At the same moment, Katyusha slammed opened the door and stomped in to the room all militant like followed by her Co-Commander Nonna.

"Please have a seat my friend's." Erika said to the two, finishing up the call.

"Nonna!" exclaimed Katyusha.

"Yes? What is it Mistress?" she replied.

"Go wait outside until I'm finished with my friend Erika here. It's private."

"Of course." Nonna said as she stepped out of the office.

Erika then put down the phone and sat down at the desk.

"I've heard you have sent out your teams to take hold of the ship. Is this correct?" asked Erika in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes, and you have sent your forces out to, correct?" Katyusha replied back.

"Well, not all of them. I'm trying to see how much it takes for their school to break."

"Break? You mean like fall apart?" Katyusha said.

"Yes, indeed." Erika said back.

"I would expect showing all brute force first is best."

"To you it is, but not in my book," She then stood up, turned her back to Katyusha and began to rub an old empty tank shell that was on one of her shelves.

"I wish to see how long their school can take on the heat of things." replied Erika.

There was a long pause and then Erika sighed and turned around.

"They hurt my Commander and friend."

"Oh, goodness! How dare they do that to Nishizumi Dono!" Katyusha exclaimed.

"That's why this is happening, to teach those boys down there a lesson and to have my revenge on the ones responsible for this!" Erika began to breathe hard, her face flustering up.

"I will make them pay for what they did to my friend." she growled.

"Sooo, what does this have to do with my girls?" asked Katyusha staring nervously at Erika in her state of rage.

Calming down Erika took a seat in her chair and leaned forward.

"Simple." She replied.

"Find their armor and destroy it. But please try not to harm anyone. Scare if you may please but don't harm."

"I understand." Katyusha said.

"Good, we will speak more of the matter later; I will send some more forces out to aid you in battle." Erika said.

"Understood." Katyusha then got up from her chair and left, telling Nonna to go with her. Erika closed the door gently and sat back down at her desk.

"Verdammt sie!" she cursed, "They've got another thing coming!"


	3. Chapter 3

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 3

The Hellcat drove many miles across the ships surface to a complex surrounded by a tall brick wall. At the gate of the compound, one of the members of the T.D. rose up out of the tank and called out in a loud voice to someone on the other side of the wall. Soon a boy with a shaved head came to look over the edge and see who was calling for him.

"What is it?" he responded.

"I believe I got one of the last members of the school system out of the city." called back one of the tank members.

"So what do you want me to do about it?" the boy on the wall asked.

"What do you think, don't play games with me." The crewmen said strictly.

"Are you sure there's no one following you?"

"I'm positive."

With that the boy called to someone below to open the gate. The large double door like steel gate opened to reveal a small community setup inside, full of crates, tents, and firepits. There with four double floored buildings at the far end of the compound as well as a couple of tree's and a road. The hellcat drove into the compound with the gate closing behind it with a heavy slam.

"You're in stall 18." spoke the bald headed boy from above".

With that the T.D. drove down the road to a path going underground. Inside was a large open spaced garage with a big selection of tanks lined up, one by one, next to each other. The Hellcat parked in a stall painted with a red 18 on the ground between an American M6 Heavy tank and a ELC AMX French scouting tank.

"Alright, everyone out." said the Hellcat Commander.

When everyone was out, the T.D. crew came to Drake and the others.

"Get comfortable, this is your new home for a while." said the Hellcat loader in a sort of sad tone.

"I'm going to go to the Medical Attention Center, and I will catch up with you guys later." Kyle told to his team.

"Come on boys, let's go." spoke Drake.

The Commander of the Hellcat said to the crew, "Wait, I didn't get your name!"

"Oh, well I'm Drake and this is Donald, Isaac, and Jerry. The other guys name was Kyle.

"Name's Cody." The other commander spoke. " I'll drop by later and check on you guys."

"What is this place?" asked Donald.

"This here is Death Valley High's Tankery Storage and Training Center." Cody spoke, answering Donald's question.

"Strange, I didn't know this was here." Jerry said.

"It's because all of our tanks are transported to the school, but since our championship was coming up, we moved them all here for preparation." said Isaac to the others.

"Interesting to know that." Thanked Cody.

"We appreciate your help back there with saving up from that insane Panther." spoke Drake.

"Don't mention it; I always like helping others in need. Especially, when a crazed liked tank team tried to shoot you guys."

"Actually, can we all talk about that?" Jerry asked.

"Sure we can, it will help clean the air of our problems right now." Donald said in return.

"Let's go sit down somewhere more comfortable than in here." commented Drake, "It is quite of a story to tell."

"We can't possibly send every crew out at once." told Nonna to her leader at a blockade on one of the connecting bridges, where Pravda took command at in the urban zone.

"We can if I say so!" Katyusha shouted back from across a stone barrier on the road." Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Nonna confirmed.

She picked up a flag with the schools logo on it. Observing it she found many tearing holes in it, it was also dirty from the asphalt. Something deep inside Nonna's head told herself, "I don't understand why we are doing this to these people and their school?" We are causing problems for not only them, but also for ourselves." Her thoughts were interrupted by Katyusha speaking out to a group of girls in a loud speaking voice behind her.

"My Comrades!" Katyusha called," Though we've left the enemy in disarray, they are still present in this city! "Gather you're teams together and search out these cowards at all cost!"

"URA!" shouted the crowd of girls.

"Now, prepare for battle and stop the enemy at all cost!"

Nonna turned her back to Katyusha again and though, "There's got to be a better way!"

"Commander, should we go now?" asked a crew member from Nonna's IS-2 tank.

"Umm, sure hold on." hesitated Nonna for a second. She took a look out to the skyscrapers burning in the far distance and thought," Who ordered this operation?"

"Damn, I never thought that was how all this madness started." said Cody.

"Unfortunately, yes it is." stated Drake.

The crew was sitting around a fire with cold refreshments in their hands.

"Well, I better get going. My team is going on patrol tonight in the desert and I want to be ready and awake." Cody said getting from his seat.

"Night Patrol?" asked Kyle, who's wound was now patched up and cleaned out.

"Yeah, if we are going to be protected like this, we need to keep watch for surprise attacks." said Cody.

"Figures." Isaac spoke and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well, see you guys soon." With those words, Cody left to join up with his crew.

"On the bright side, we get to stay up all night." chimed in Isaac.

"No thanks for me." Drake said, taking a big gulp of his drink before throwing his can into the firepit."I need some rest, "It's been a long day."

"But bro, its only eight o' clock." said Donald looking up from the flames.

Drake was already up and gone by the time he said that. He looked out into the distance; the sun was setting behind some storm clouds and the enormous Kurmorimine's Girls High School ship. The city was lit up in flames that were still burning brightly.

"Don't worry man, we'll work something out." Drake said in his mind while walking to his group's tent.

Erika was screwing around with some mechanical parts on her Tiger II, when she got a tap on the shoulder. Turning around she was greeted by a familiar scarred face.

"Commander Nishizumi, how are you?"

"Fine, just a little sore on the face." stated Maho with a calm look on her face.

"We need to talk about something's…"

"I know." Maho said," None of it pretty from what I've seen."

"I can assure you, that we'll get this mess sorted out." Erika said trying to keep a calm face and not letting her rage consume her.

"I know we will." Maho said back. "So let's get busy."

The two then walked out of the tank holding chambers and went upstairs to discuss the details of the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 4

Drake opened his eyes to find himself on his bed in the dark. He leaned over to wake up one of his friends, but there was no one there. Looking around more he found himself in the middle of nowhere in pitch black darkness. Rising up, he looked around for signs of life but found none. He called for anyone out in the screen of black and got no response. From behind him a loud boom of a tank shooting its gun was heard, and turning around, found him looking at the same Tiger I that he ordered to be fired at on that grim morning. Approaching closer to it, he saw the same small scrape marks that the Luchs's shell bounced off at. Looking closer at it he noticed a shadow hovering over him. Looking up he was suddenly shot down to the ground by the body that jumped down from above. Then he found himself looking into a face that was dripping blood from cuts on its cheek and forehead, plus two glowing white eyes with no pupils in them were staring deep into his own eyes. At that moment, he realized who he was looking at.

"When I find you… I will tear you to pieces!" the wounded looking Maho shrieked.

"What?" Drake said puzzled.

Then she opened her mouth to emit a long, loud wail of an Air-Raid Siren that echoed out the sound of his screaming.

Jumping up, he found himself staring outside his squad's tent at a dying flame in the firepit.

"Woah man, take it easy."

Turning his head, he found himself looking into the face of a worried Kyle.

"What happened?" addressed Drake in a dizzy state of thought.

"You were having a bad dream, I heard you turning in your sleep." said Kyle.

Cody opened up the tent flap and responded, "Your awake, good we need your help tonight for the scouting group."

"Oh yeah, I mean I'm awake and up now, so sure." hesitated Drake.

Drake then checked his phone for the time; it read 12:40 AM.

"Really, this early in the morning?"

The group of guys all met up in the garage with a battalion of other boys who were prepping their machines for battle.

"We'll take this tank here." Drake offered pointing to a JagdPanther.

"Alright then, I will meet you guys out on the battlefield." Cody said running over to his crew at the Hellcat.

The gate opened up to let the squad of tanks out into the desert. They all drove in a single file off the road and into the dirt.

"How many of us are their?" Donald asked from his Gunner seat.

"Besides us and our Hellcat friends we have an IS, a Leopard Scout, a Matilda, a Chi- Ha, and two Sherman fireflies." Isaac reported.

"Not a bad group." Jerry commented, "It might not be our usual 25 man platoon but it's a great squad of choosing."

"There's a variety of different nations armor here, which gives us a slightly advantage against the enemy." said Drake from above the others.

"You sure they're not made up of different nations too?" Kyle asked from the driver's cockpit.

"Well, no, but I just have a feeling that's what we might run into in the near future." Drake said back.

"Attention team, this is IS Commander Adams here." spoke an older boy who has an English accent;" You will follow my lead for tonight's patrol."

On the radio, the Commanders and Radiomen of the other tanks were all agreeing with a flood of yes's and affirmatives. Drake's crew was determined and ready for whatever is thrown at them. Surveying outward Drake noticed Cody waving at him, after smiling and waving back then he saw the leader of the IS, a senior whose name was Thomas. From Drakes point of view, he was the most popular kid in the school and leader of the school's football team. He was a tall kid with dirty blond hair and green eyes; his face was fairly neat with a bruise on his right cheek. He was also well fit and tall.

"Team, lets park over here in this shallow pit and get dug in." Adam told his other guys in his tank.

When everyone else saw this, they turned in the similar direction and parked their tanks facing the dusty plains out in the distance.

"Load up your ammo guys." Cody said to Drake's group in the JagdPanther.

"You heard him, load us up." Donald said to Jerry pointing at the stack of shells behind him.

The platoon sat at their posts for about 5 minutes when they spotted a tan Jagdpanzer IV in the open.

"All teams engage!" yelled Thomas.

Shots and smoke filled the night sky; the sound of firing filled the open plains of dirt into a vortex of echoes. When the smoke cleared out, all the guys saw that the Jagdpanzer IV has been flipped onto its side.

"Fetch me my binoculars." asked Drake in an excited tone.

Looking though the holes he saw the enemy team emerging from the tank in a fury rage.

"Heh, the one of many." Donald said looking through the Gunners scope.

"Good, move up."

The crews then reversed out of the hole and drove into the open. Then another loud boom filled the air. One of the Firefly's got gunned down.

"Quick, take cover behind that large rock!" shouted Drake.

Kyle turned the steering shifters to a hard turn and thrusted the T.D. to the right. All the other tanks scattered in other directions to find cover. A group of three other tanks came charging out at them, two Panthers and one T-34. Soon, the battle turned into a nightmare, dust was kicking up and everywhere while large explosions filled the sands with holes. Knocking out one of the Panthers forced the other two tanks to fall back, not without the other Panther shooting a critical hit on the IS tanks antenna.

"Hello, can anyone read me?" Thomas asked while holding his mike in his hand.

"I lost the IS bro" Isaac told the rest of his crew.

"Shame for his part." replied Cody with a frown on his face.

The crew in the Matilda began to advance forward and shortly all the others did to. Coming on the right side another T-34 shot its gun but missed, resulting in the Matilda firing back knocking it out of the fight.

"Don't wander off! We need you here!" shouted the Chi-Ha radioman on the line.

"Heads up ladies, we got more to the north." Said the Hellcats Gunner.

A Ferdinand came down the road firing at the boys. The shot hit the Is team in the underglazes, damaging it badly.

"Lucky bastards, but not lucky enough!"

The IS fired an Armor Rigid Shell into the frontal compartment of the Ferdinand stopping it out in the open. The rest of Death Valley fired at it, returning the volley.

"I think they're retreating." reported the Commander of the Leopard.

"Oh, yeah, their bailing!" exclaimed the other Sherman Firefly.

"Good work team! Let's take her home." said Cody with excitement.

All remaining tanks drove back in the direction towards the compound.

"Let's pickup the downed Firefly group, what do you say?" asked Kyle driving in its direction.

"Why not?" Drake said back.

"That was fun, I want to go on the next patrol!" exclaimed Isaac with joy.

"Don't we all." Donald said back with a small smile on his face.

A girl in uniform ran down the confusing hallways of the Black Forest School Ship towards the Tank Garage. She slammed open the door and called from acrossed the other side of the chamber, "We were attacked!"

"What's with all the screaming?" Maho asked raising her head out of the Tiger I.

"Hell if I know?" responded one her crew members. "I'll check it out."

The girl dropped the magazine she was reading and raced over to investigate what all of the fussing was about.

"What's the matter with you?" the crew member said sternly.

"I have some bad news from the frontlines!" painted the girl. "Here, take this message slip and give it to Nishizumi- Dono."

The crew girl ran back to Maho and gave her the slip. Her neutral face soon turned to a scowl as she read the note.

"We will see… About that!" She responded to herself. Maho then placed the papers down on her panzer and ran out in search of Erika.

A similar paper was also handed to Nonna at the same time, who then handed it over to Katyusha.

"Of all that's right in the world!" Katyusha shouted and threw the papers down to the ground. "I will make sure they pay, just like what Erika said!"

"Wait a minute, what?" asked Nonna. She picked up the papers and read them over swiftly. Nonna was taught at a young age to read really fast and to regeratate it back.

"Katyusha. I'll be back soon." Nonna said rushing to her tank and telling her crew to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 5

The next day it rained, hard. Most of Death Valley High was drenched wet and covered with water. Far below the ships, the waves of the sea were violent and fierce, reaching barely to the top rim of the lowest decks on all the school ships. The desert turned colors, from its usual chalk orangish red to a bleak dark brown. The sands too became dirty and muddy from the storm. The cities tall buildings that were covered in flames are now dark and most of the fires have been extinguished throughout the majority of the urban area.

Out in the distant plains of mesas, an IS-2 treaded on the slippery main road that was abandoned and littered with broken or left over cars. Smoke was still rising from the bodies of the destroyed tanks of both Black Forest Peak and Pravda from last night's failed patrol run. Girls were out in the middle of the storm trying to drag them out, none of them took track of which direction the platoon of boys left in. Inside the Soviet Heavy, Nonna peaked out of the tiny holes on the side of the observation deck to see what was going on outside, all she got was what seem to look like a cold, deserted wasteland. She turned her head slightly and noticed a huge rock slope where her crew could hide their tank and survey the land.

"Park it over there." she said to the driver below her feet.

The crew pulled out and stopped on the slope. Looking outward, they can see a good 15 percent of the land in their direction. Out farther than that, Nonna could see the base where most of the boys have tooken shelter at.

"I spotted a large compound, but it's hard to see without opening the hatch." Nonna said to her crew members.

"Well why don't you open it?" asked one the girls.

"I'm really not in the mood in getting wet." groaned Nonna back.

"So are we, but you're the closest one."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Nonna asked again raising an eyebrow.

"Mean's, look outside for us." responded the team's gunner.

Nonna sighed and unlatched the top.

"Alright, just brace yourselves because I'm not the only one getting soaked."

Then she slightly opened the top hatch. To her surprise, it had stopped raining. Looking up to the sky she saw a patch of grey clouds float above her, but not a single drop of precipitation was coming down. Yet still, cold wind was blowing on her face and skin and a fog layer was descending over the land.

"Either we're in the eye of the storm, or it's something that I don't know about." said Nonna to the others below her. "Everyone out, let's set up here and watch."

She then undid the entire hatch, opening it all the way. Nonna ordered her crew to bring out a few pieces of equipment with them. A few minutes later the camp was completely pitched up and her crew began to survey the landscape. Most of the fog has begun to drift away to reveal the compound below them once more.

"Is that our priority target?" questioned one of the crew members, pointing to the male base.

"Affirmative." Nonna said back looking though a tripod telescope.

"Is that where the enemy is holding up in?"

"Maybe, I don't know exactly yet. That's why we're out here right now, command reported enemy presence in this sector." said Nonna back.

"I simply don't understand why we brought the IS-2 along with us? We simply could have all rode in one of those jeeps that the boy's school owns." chimed in another member.

Nonna didn't respond. Instead she walked over to the cliff ridge and stared at the compound, which now many people were beginning to populate the streets again since the storm has passed. She then began to wonder why there weren't any tanks patrolling the main perimeter of the base and how easy it looked to just blow a hole in the side of the brick wall and raid the entire place. But her real main goal in her own heart was to try to reason with their schools enemies and try to make them surrender in an alternative fashion, instead of simply blowing away their forces one by one. She then told her team to wait at their current positions until she returned. Nonna began to walk down the slope of the steep Cliffside to see if she could get a closer look at her enemies.

Inside the Pravda's loading bay, Katyusha prepared her group of tanks to make a crucial strike on an enemy holdout somewhere in the city. Each of the remaining Pravda tanks were moved from their places and put into the depot for deployment. When everyone was ready, the schools army of girls drove out to dispose of the threat. The streets of the city were burnt and covered in ash from the fires. Some of the buildings had been reduced to rubble while some remained hollowed out or perfectly intact with the exception of a couple of broken windows. The skyscrapers were burnt as well with small clouds of smoke rising from scorched black patches on the sides of the towering buildings. The air was crisp with the smell of rain even though they were in a burning urban environment. As the tanks drew closer to the center of the city near the two long connecting bridge highways above the splitting canyon in the middle, they began to hear wild gunfire in the distance.

"All squad's stay alert! Were going in hot!" reported Katyusha.

Turning into a couple of streets, they were soon glimpsing at the city square, which was now covered in fires and black smoke. A platoon of schoolboys were inside a few random tanks, holding off the entrance to the tallest building on Death Valley High's ship, the Maxis Tower. When Katyusha caught sight of this, she ordered her forces to take it immediately. In the lobby of the Maxis Tower, a boy code named Capri was toggling furiously on the radio for support from the distant desert compound.

"Hello, Jethro do you copy? Please respond!" Capri asked into the machine.

"This is Jethro here, we read you Capri, what's the situation?" a voice on the other side said into the speakers.

"We are taking more heavy fire from the Maxis Tower and we need assistance!" he shouted back.

"Roger, we will send artillery support to your position at once."

Meanwhile, the intercom system went off in the compound to alert for battle. Then a voice from a boy named Jethro called out to the base.

"Gamma and Omnicom squads, report to your vehicles immediately!"

"Hmm strange? Why are they calling for our artillery teams to head out to the urban zone? asked Drake to the others. They were all standing in a line for lunch in the middle of the compound.

"Obviously for something important." said Jerry back.

They then saw a line of three artillery vehicles leave in a line out of the base, the leader was a German G.W. Tiger P, followed by a French S35 CA and finally a Soviet SU-8 in the back. Then the group realized that not all of the artillery was heading out.

"Their missing Omega and Echo squads with their British Birch Gun and American M37." said Isaac.

"Maybe they don't need them?" said Cody.

"Yeah, maybe?" responded Donald.

From her spot, Nonna could see the big metal gate open and the three SPG's drive off into the distance. She then realized that Death Valley is not in Sensha- Do because they wield artillery but are something else. Stunned to see a sight, she withdrawn from her position and ran back to her tank. The team was sitting around when they saw her coming back.

"Quick, get on the radio! I need to get to command!" she said running to the IS-2.

Without hesitation, the crew of girls followed her orders and responded to her message. Nonna tapped on Katyusha's comms and tried to talk to her.

"Mistress?" she asked.

"Nonna! Where the hell are you at! I thought you said you would be right back!" shouted Katyusha.

"Listen, I returning now, artillery is coming!" Nonna exclaimed back.

"Impossible! There's no artillery in Sensha- do! Katyusha said. There was a loud explosion that hit her tanks track.

"Damn, I'll get to you later!" responded Katyusha before telling her team to shut off their radio.

Nonna then poked her head out of the tank and called for her team to hurry.

"All who are in Tankery Classes report to the main radio room." a boy said over the base intercom system.

"I guess they're talking about us and many other guys?" said Donald to the others.

"C'mon, let's move." Isaac said to the others.

"Should we tell Cody and everyone else the news?" Kyle chimed in.

"Did you not hear what the intercom said?" Drake yelled back while running with others.

"I was listening to music, what do you think?" panted Kyle from behind.

"Bro, if that was a snake, it would have bit you." muttered Donald under his breath.

The teams all lined up outside a pair of doubled doors leading into a two story building on one side of the compound. When the group of boys made it to the radio room, they were met by a big wall of screens showing feed of the SPG's on the road. In the way of Drake's group were all the other squads of the Death Valley Boys High Tankery team, watching anxiously at the TV screens. On the video feed, the artillery had just arrived at the city limits and turned off the road into the mud.

"Ok Jethro, we have taken position. Preparing for firing run." Spoke the S35-CA Radio Operator into the radio.

"Roger that, perform duties and fire at called coordinates." Jethro answered back.

The SU-8 heard the orders and got online with Capri's radio line.

"Good!" called Capri into the mike, "Now fire on coordinates on my mark!"

There was a moment of brief silence.

"Fire on Sector D-5!" shouted Capri.

Three loud shots fired into the air and after a few seconds of flight, came crashing down on the target. The shots hit a Black Forest Panther, a Pravda T-34, and a Black Forest JagdPanther. Every single tank was affected by the blast from the SPG blasts. From the eyes of the male tankers in their Panzer III/IV's, they received a light show of blasts and smoke. Emerging from the smoke, the girls began to flee from sight, some were injured and some weren't. Katyusha watched in awe from cover, realizing what mistake she had made by not listening to her Co-Commander.

"You!" she shouted pointed at the team's driver, "Show courage and move forward!"

She then turned and pointed at the team's Gunner and Loader," Prepare to fire on my mark!"

Then she told the Radio Operator to tap in with the other tanks and told them to follow her when she gave the word.

"Nice shootin, Tex!" reported Jethro happily," Now reload and take aim again. Wait for Capri's orders.

"Whoo! That was awesome!" yelled Capri with joy, "Nice shot." Then he turned his head and saw Katyusha on her T-34-85 alongside a KV-2 and another T-34.

"Incoming! We got more Tango's at E-5 and H-3!" yelled Capri.

"Gotcha." said the G.W. Tiger P to Capri.

The shells began to fire again, missing most the hits. The KV-2 completely missed a shot and reported to Katyusha," Our gun is jammed!"

"Fix it now or they'll knock you out!" Katyusha said frusteratedely.

A few more SPG shots rang out and hit the KV-2 just as it got its track shot off by one of the boys Panzer III/IV. The giant then began to catch on fire forcing the girls to put out the flames. But after they put out the engine fire, they realized that it was way too dangerous to get out of the tank. They began to worry when a shot hit the frontal compartment and shot a tiny hole in the front of the tank. The result was a pair of screaming crying girls in a burnt out KV-2. Then another shot hit the T-34 next to Katyusha's tank and knocked it out of battle.

"Retreat, you fools, retreat!" yelled Katyusha in a blind panic mode.

"We got them guys." said Capri at ease.

Then out of nowhere, a shot hit one of the Panzer III/IV's and flipped it onto its side.

"Shit, what was that!?"

A Tiger II cannon emerged from around the corner followed by a Tiger I. Erika popped her head up and yelled at Katyusha to flee.

"Heh, about damn time." Katyusha said to herself.

"Ahh! Artillery, there's two Tigers here. I need support! screamed Capri.

"Hold on were reloadi…"

A shot came from behind the SPG squads and blew up the back end of the SU-8. From afar, Nonna had switched positions with her IS-2 Gunner and had knocked out one of the teams.

"Not on my watch." whispered Nonna to herself.

Jethro saw this and shouted;" Arty's get the hell outta there!"

"Sir… I think we're screwed." responded one of the team members turning the camera. Two girls came forward to the entrance of the Artilleries with PPSH's pointing at the loading hatches.

"Sorry, we're going dark."

With that, the SPG camera feeds flashed off, leaving Jethro in a state of confusion. Back in the city, Maho and Erika we're doing the same to Capri and his squads.

"Lock those doors now!" screamed Capri.

The two others who accommodated him ran to the entrance.

A shell came flying though the glass, knocking down the doors and two other boys near them. Capri hid behind the counter just as the two girls walked in with a taller figure. Shocked and almost deaf by the sound of the cannon, Capri slammed down to the floor.

"I'm dead Jethro." Capri whimpered with tears in his eyes, "Goodbye." Then, he shut off the radio feed.

"Hey, you down there! exclaimed Erika, "Show yourself immediately!"

"Over my dead body!" he shouted jumping over the counter, only to be mistakenly punched by Maho. He fell to the floor in pain.

"You're coming with us." the mysterious figure spoke in a low tone of voice.

From his eyes, Capri saw only the emotionless face of Maho before he turned his head and was pulled up by the mysterious female adult.

"Erika, help me wake up the other unconscious two." said Maho.

"Yes, Commander." Erika said back.

Capri looked up at the woman's face and asked, "Who are you?"

A pair of soulless brown eyes stared down at him, but didn't answer. He then looked down to the floor hopelessly and broke into tears. A few minutes later, he and the others were escorted out to the main square. A helicopter landed and took Capri, his two other boys' and the woman back to the Kuromorimine High School Ship. Maho and Erika met up with the entire Black Forest Peak Tankery Team soon after the helicopter took off.

"Well, now we are making progress." Erika said to Maho.

"Pretty much," Maho said back, "But now what?"

"There are plenty of more boys out there to turn in; we just got to perform a similar tactic as we did here." Erika explained. "Next time though, it will be ME leading the charge." she said pridefully. Then she walked away.

Maho thought deeply about the events that occurred today and asked herself, "How come my Co-Commander is in such a fuss to take over this ship? It should be me and my mother's take on the plans, not Erika's."

She was interrupted by chattering from behind. Both Katyusha and Erika walked forward.

"I just got a radio frequency saying that my accomplice, Nonna, has captured a band of troublesome artillery vehicles out in the desert not far from her. I was wondering if you would want to come along?" Katyusha asked.

"Sure, I guess?" responded Maho in a daze," Give me a second to get my crew in order."

As she went to her Tiger I, Katyusha and Erika continued their plans of takeover.

"So, both our strategies are working." said Erika.

"They are most certainly." Katyusha said back, "We make a pretty good team. If all goes well, we might join our schools Tankery Teams together in the future!" Katyusha chanted happily.

"When the time is right my friend." Erika responded.

Then the two departed to their tanks and all three girl teams drove out to the location of the captured boy SPG squad's. On the way there, it started to rain once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 6

Back at the compound, Jethro began to furiously jiggle the buttons on the radio feed machine to try to receive signal from the Artillery teams.

"Omicron? Gamma? Come in, do you copy? Is anyone there?!"

"Face it man." said one of the other boys behind him;" They got them."

"I don't believe it, what if they tell those girls where we are all hiding at?" Jethro said back.

"In that case then…"

An awkward silence fell upon the room. Everyone turned their heads to the boy who spoke out.

"Well then…Umm?"

"Exactly, think about the number of panzers they'll bring with them." Jethro responded.

"Hold on, how do you know that they have a lot of tanks?" another boy hollered from far back.

"I just have that feeling in my bones." answered Jethro.

From the back, Drake and his crew turned and began to leave when they realize there was nothing they could do at the moment. When they returned outside, they saw that it was raining again.

"I can't believe that we're at war with these two schools!" Jerry bursted out.

"At war?" Donald said back confused.

"Just curious, why would you classify this situation as war?" Drake asked.

"There's chaos everywhere, people are getting hurt, and now there are World War Two SMG's involved in the whole ordeal!" Jerry shouted.

"I would think they would know better than to pull the trigger?" Isaac responded.

"You think?" Jerry said.

"Come on now guys, you really think they would hurt anyone for real?" Kyle asked to the others," After all, our tanks have specialized carbon cores to prevent from dangerous penetrations."

"True, but remember, we are talking about 'their' tanks, not only ours." Donald said digging the tip of his boot in the mud.

"Listen, I think we are going a little off topic here." Isaac chimed in.

"Let's get the heck out of this rain first off." Drake announced.

He began to walk back to the tent area and the others followed alongside him.

Within minutes, all the artillery squads were evacuated from their positions and where lined up on the side of the road, guarded by the armed female guards. Soon after that, Erika, Maho, and Katyusha's tanks pulled up to the group. Nonna greeted them as they were getting out of their vehicles with umbrellas.

"Privet, my friends." Nonna addressed in Russian.

"Hallo." Maho replied back in German.

"So, these are our 'Friends' over here?" asked Erika looking over at the line of wet guys.

"Indeed, they are most favorable." spoke Nonna back.

"They don't really look that tough!" Katyusha blurted out.

"Well, you cannot expect all teenage boys to be what you think they look like, my friend." Maho told to Katyusha.

"Yeah, yeah." she frowned.

Nonna turned to the armed girls and said, "Fire." This caused a few of the boys to duck and cower to the ground. The only thing that emitted from the firearms was a noisy clicking sound. Katyusha bursted out laughing at the sight of the scene.

"You Foolish Boys!" she gasped in laughter, "They're not loaded!"

Murmuring came the crowd as they began to stand up again. Then, without warning, they started to sprint away in multiple directions.

"What the… Hey, get back here!" screamed Erika.

"Quick, surround them!" Maho shouted as she ran back to her Tiger I.

The tank brigade then began to chase the frenzy into a circle and quickly surrounded them. When they knew that trying to run though the tanks wasn't an option, they all halted. Both the Tiger's, the IS-2 and T-34-85 all pointed their guns in the direction of the schoolboys. Erika threw open the hatch of her panzer.

"Do you really want to piss me off!?" she yelled pointing at the group.

Most of the boys shook their heads in disagreement while others just stared at her with angry faces. Maho's tank fired a shot into air to get Erika and the group of boy's attention.

"Now, we are doing this my way, does everyone understand?" Maho said.

Everyone agreed.

"Good, now you are all going to walk to the city under our watch without any complaining."

"Just to make sure you fools don't try to flee again, we will have our cannons pointed at you from all sides." Katyusha added.

"Plus, you will all be boxed in so you can't run anywhere." spoke out Nonna in a stern voice.

"Now… Get moving! I'm freezing in this storm!" Katyusha exclaimed.

Pretty soon, the group was moving in a line within the space of tanks towards the city. Maho gazed over at Erika, whose top part of her body was out of the Commanders Hatch. She was glaring down at the line with an Iron Stare of disgust, even though it was pouring rain on top of her.

"If her looks could kill, they would all be dead." Maho thought to herself and closed the lid to her Commanders Hatch.

Drake and his Crew Members were sitting inside their tent talking when Thomas and his IS team came over to them.

"What's up?" asked Kyle.

"Nothing really. I just want to tell you guys that you all did well last night on the patrol run. I have to say, you were better than us." said Thomas.

"Thanks." responded Drake.

"Now, we are going to the Garages to work on our 'beasts', I think you should all come."

"Ok then, what good use is a giant piece of scrap on treads whose gun doesn't function properly?" Isaac spoke out.

"I'm happy as long as I don't have to do any classwork." Donald replied.

All them laughed and then proceeded to their stations for fixing. The work areas were all busy and packed with people. Tanks of different varieties were being worked on from inside and out. The scent of oil and grease was in the air along with the sound of conversation. The team walked over to their JagdPanther.

"What I can't seem to understand is why all our vehicles are painted black?" asked Jerry, "It seems so off compared to our environments when we fight other schools."

"I'm not too sure, but I think I recall hearing it looked good with our school's emblem." said Kyle.

"Really, doesn't sound like a good reason." replied back Jerry.

"Well, that's the board's problem, not ours." Drake said, "Now come over here and give me a hand with this hatch will ya?"

Donald volunteered and jumped up to assist him, while the other three began to look for any other parts that need repairing. Cody came over carrying a tank shell in his arms.

"Hey fellas." he greeted.

"What's going down?" Isaac said.

"Nothing much, just wondering if you guys would want to do some target practice outside the compound with us? One Tank Destroyer to another."

"Sure, always wanted to see an American made versus a German engineered T.D." commented Drake in interest, "Just give us some time to get ready."

It felt like hours but the team of artillery crews finally arrived in the city. The pouring rain had softened up to a light sprinkle. Katyusha emerged from her vehicle and looked back at the other tanks.

"How much further?" she asked to Maho.

"Not much." she said back.

"Nishizumi, they look tired, should we let them rest for a while?" spoke Nonna from behind.

"We can't." Erika snapped, "We can't risk another breakout situation."

"She is correct." Maho replied back.

"Where are we taking them all anyways?" asked Katyusha.

"They're students, so they must be registered under our schools program. After that, they will be taught our education and our ways of Sensha- Do." Maho said.

"Perfect choice Commander." Erika said back, "That way we can teach them a thing or two about our tradition."

The tanks led the teams in front of the school and ordered them to halt. Looking up, Nonna noticed the American flag replaced by the Japanese one and the schools sun and rock formation flag replaced by Kuromorimine's Iron Cross and Pravda's Scissors and Hammer emblem's.

"This was what I was afraid of." she said silently to herself, "Now this task is going to be tougher than I thought."

Capri woke up in a bed in one of the Black Forest Peaks School dorms which was closed up and dark. Apparently, he had fallen asleep aboard Kuromorimine's FA 223 Drache helicopter and was out during the time they landed. He had no clue of what happened during that time and wondered who carried him into the room. He found himself under a pair of covers and throwing them off, he was shocked to find himself only in his underwear. His face was partially patched up from the wounds he got on his face from back at the Maxis Tower and his lower left side of his body ached.

"Crap, how did I end up like this?" he murmured to himself.

Capri then heard the sound of the door coming unlocked; in a panic he threw the covers back on top of his exposed body. He turned his head the other direction to hide his face from being awake. After waiting a few seconds, the door closed and locked behind him, a hand shook his shoulder followed by a lady's voice.

"I heard you in here, and I'm the person that undressed you and patched your face up." she spoke, "Please come down here and sit at this table with me. We need to talk about some things."

Doing what she said, he rose up from the bed and climbed down the ladder to a chair near the table. Sitting down, he saw the woman sorting through a folder full of papers and documents, the folder tab had his real name on it.

"Alexander." the woman said.

"Yes?" he answered back.

The woman put down the file and sat down in a chair across the table from him; she raised her face up and turned on a lamp above them. There was a long silence before the woman spoke again.

"My name is Shiho Nishizumi, and you're going to tell me everything I ask you."


	7. Chapter 7

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 7

-Two days later-

Word of the two popular Girl Tankery High Schools colliding with a mysterious new one was mind blowing. News got to the public on the Japanese Mainland that the incident merely happened overnight and the thoughts of misunderstanding was at stake. With the coming events of this year's Sensha- Do Championship, many people were hyped up and ready for a challenge. The Principals and Tankery Instructors of Kuromormine, Pravda and even Death Valley called together a conference on the events that occurred on the following three days and debated on what's a better situation to end the problems was. By the end of the conference, all six officials have decided on what to do. Information about the deal reached the students one day on all three school ships and on Japan, the citizens cheered over the sound of new kind of Sensha- Do tournament game type. Black Forest Peak received the news about the subject discussed at the meeting and most seemed satisfied with the idea. At the time Erika Itsumi heard this, a devious grin came across her face.

"This is wonderful, now I can finally get the revenge I need." she said to herself.

The news reached Pravda High and most girls on that ship were satisfied as well. Katyusha heard the message over the intercom system.

"Interesting, now it's time to show no mercy against these fools." She thought to herself.

Nonna was alone in her dorm when she received similar information herself. Letting her guard down, she smiled at the sound of the news from the conference.

"A fair match seems good to me I guess?"

On the Death Valley Boys High School Ship, the same news was told by the school's principal. It was a hot day of almost 100 degree's when the message was relayed.

"Attention, all students of Death Valley High. As you know, a meeting was called by our two Female Intuitions claiming that the events of the last three days were unnecessary and dangerous. In the midst of chaos, many men and woman, boys and girls were thrown into confusion over the strange appearance of the three school vessels coming together. The results were all of the schools Tankery Teams to be thrown into fierce combat that was not necessary. With lots of problems popping out of nowhere, our Scholastic Groups decided to form together a treaty over our three Tankery teams to not show any violence what so ever."

Isaac heard this message while walking to his teams tank in the garage and said to himself," This is odd, after all the events that happened on those first few days at sea."

The intercom proceeded with the message as Isaac walked on to the garages.

"After the conference, we decided to bring our teams to a different approach of things, instead of hostile gameplay in tanks. We all decided to do the first official…"

Isaac returned to his team at the same time the Principal hesitated to speak.

"Boys versus Girls Sen...Sh...A... Do Tournament."

"Are you Freaken Kidding Me!?" Drake yelled out, causing people to turn their heads in his direction. The message kept talking over the system.

"The match will occur on this Tuesday on the choice of deserted destination, hope your all ready for the action! Thank you for your attention." Then the voice when't silent.

"Lies, all of them, lies!" shouted Drake.

"You're not alone! I feel the same!" hollered Thomas from across the room.

"Are you sure what the Principal said isn't true?" Donald asked.

"Don't you figure that their saying this too early on in this mayhem?" Drake asked, "This is nothing but a female plot."

"A female plot to do what?" Cody asked, walking over to Drake's group.

"To try and shoot our school up." Drake responded back.

"Oh, come on now, that sounds absurd." Isaac said.

"Well…" Drake then stopped his sentence and hesitated for a second," We'll see I guess?"

He then got off of his tank and walked away from his crew back outside. The sun hurt his eyes as he stared up to the sky. Thomas came running up behind him.

"Don't feel so denied, I think you're correct about your statement." He said

"Yeah, well I don't have any evidence to prove it though." Drake answered back.

"Oh yes you most certainly do." responded Thomas," We both know that they try to shoot at ordinary people. We both know that they set the city on fire without warning, and we both know that they try to take the Maxis Tower without any permission."

"You're right; they have done a lot of unnecessary shit that didn't need to happen." Drake said back.

"Plus, the only reason why we fire back at them is because it was practically self defense… in a vehicle that is."

"Geez, thanks for the proof man, I don't know what I could do without you." thanked Drake happily.

"No problem, I always like to point things out to others." Thomas said back.

"Oh, and another thing, do you know where Capri is?" Drake asked back, "I haven't seen him in a while."

"No clue. I just hope he's ok, wherever he is."

"Even after everything that has happened, you are still going to battle it out?" Alex asked to Shiho in question.

"You're friends are like Disobedient Children who need to be taught a lesson about respect." Shiho said sternly.

"I… I don't understand what you mean?" he said back.

"My girls were sent out to tell your friends down there to stop panicking and to look up to us and our Pravda alliance for support. Their response to that order was to shoot back at us and show rebalance in return." said Shiho standing up and folding her arms, "That is why I call them Disobedient Children."

"But your forces fired back at us too." spoke Alex.

"We didn't have much of a choice, we used self defense. Now this argument will continue no further." Shiho concluded.

"Do you know when I and the Artillery teams will be sent back to our school?" asked Alex.

"On the day of the duel, I will escort you and the others back to your classmates." Shiho said before getting up and locking the door behind her as she walked out.

Alex set his head down against the table and began saying to himself," This is my fault."

Finally, the big day came to battle and hundreds came to spectate and watch the competition. All girl forces that were aboard on Death Valley High were evacuated and brought back to their own, in order for the boys to prepare for transport to the event and for others to clean up the mess in the Urban Zone. Among the huge horde of boys being transported stood Drake and his crew, plus Cody and his team and Thomas and his squad. The tanks were being transported separately by planes to the teams holding area's at the battlefield.

Each transport plane was capable of taking up to more than 30 different individuals to their destinations. On the plane, Drake and all his team plus many other squads were all in silence until they were all beginning to fly over the ocean and then everyone bursted out in discussion.

"Hey, does anyone know why the hell we're fighting these chicks in a competition?"

"Nope, all I know is it's the same one who were invading us."

"Seriously, I never thought they would ask for a game of Tankery?"

"It isn't true!" Donald blurted out," I bet you it's some kind of propaganda to probably show how Tankery should be illegalized on our school grounds."

"What exactly makes you think that?" asked a boy.

"Come on, there's proof showing that these girls obliviously want to alter our ways somehow." stated Thomas.

Another boy said," Alright then, give me a few examples."

"They would accept carrying out an order to destroy a ship's buildings and inhabitants." Kyle complimented.

"They would also send out an order to destroy all of our tanks and kidnap all our crew members." Drake added on.

"Plus, they would send out an order to replace our flag's with their own!" Donald called from his seat in the very front of the plane.

"That I can believe, but why would they all want to suddenly, out of the blue, want to have a competion with us?" spoke out another person.

"They want to show to the world how we are doing THEIR Sensha- Do incorrectly." Drake said again.

"Sensha- Do? Never heard of it before. What is it suppose to be?"

"Their version of our Tankery." Drake answered back," But it's very different then our own."

"How's that?" the boy responded back.

Jerry sighed and said, "Bro, you ask too many questions."

"Well I'm just that kinda of person."

Nobody spoke for a few seconds, and then Isaac began to talk.

"All I care is that out of my school uniform, this U.S. Army Desert Rat Armor looks awesome on us." he said tightening his belt, "We look just like the Army Rangers."

"That's one thing our school has done that looks cool." another guy said from one end of the plane.

"Do you think they would suspect the American flag patch on our uniforms?" Cody asked in worry.

"Darn, why are you so worried about that?"

Because, what if the Japanese try to start a fight with the U.S.?" asked Cody again.

"Now that sounds ridiculous!" bursted out Kyle in a state of laughter.

Everyone just stared at him. When he realized no one spoke back, he then grew quiet. The Flight Attendant then said over the intercom," Attention, we are arriving at your destination, please prepare for your extraction."

"Well, Gentlemen." Drake said placing his helmet on top of his head," This is it. Ready?"

"I guess?" Jerry said placing his shades on his face.

Standing up, all the boys formed a single file line in front of the blast door. When it opened, a blast of hot air hit their faces as they streamed outside. A glimpse outward showed a line of mountains surrounded by dunes of sand. A large abandoned city was in the far distance. Vehicles were waiting to take the teams to their destinations.

"Welcome to the Front guys." announced Drake to the others.

"A North Africa fighting environment, eh?" Donald said to himself.

When they have arrived at their schools holding garages, all the tanks were lined up and waiting for them. Even the SPG's that were assaulted on by Nonna and her IS-2 team were there in tip top shape and condition. Drake and his team plus Cody and his squad walked over to their team's vehicles.

"Where are you guys going, don't you drive a JagdPanther?"

"Used to, but now we are going to our real team's armor that we always roll in battle." Isaac said.

"Which tank is that?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you'll see." responded Drake with a chuckle. Then he and his group walked away.

"Whatever you say then?" Cody shrugged.

Pretty soon, all the teams lined up in their squads, in the distance both Kuromorimine and Pravda began to walk to their positions. Drake counted 35 groups in all. His face grew pale.

"What's the matter?" Jerry asked.

"They have 35 membered squads all together." whispered Drake

"So what's the deal?" Jerry whispered back.

"The deal is we have only 25, we're severely outnumbered."

"Don't let that bother you dude. Alright, here they come."

"The Schools Top Commanders on both sides, please step forward." a woman on a microphone said out to the leaders.

Drake as well as Thomas plus Maho and Katyusha stepped forward and looked at each other, face to face. The voice on the intercom then told each leader to shake hands and bow to each other to show respect for the games. When both Drake and Thomas realized that they didn't have a choice, they followed the orders, as well as Maho and Katyusha. When the rules were finished being explained, both factions prepared for battle. Death Valley lined up on one side of the battlefield while both Pravda and Black Forest Peak lined up on the other. While waiting for the signal to begin was given, Cody and his team felt a huge rumbling sound pull up next to them. Looking up, he saw a Black E-100 pull up next to his Hellcat, followed by Drake leaning over the edge.

"I told you to wait and see!" he called to Cody over the sound of the loud engines.

"Ha, ha, ha you make me jealous sometimes!" he called back.

"Really?" Drake asked with a disappearing smile.

"No, hey I just teasing." said Cody back.

Waiting another few minutes, everyone saw a white smoke bomb shoot up into the air and explode. The crowd cheered at the gigantic screen, the tank drivers slammed their feet on the pedals and all the crews shouted "FORWARD!" The battle has finally begun.


	8. Chapter 8

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Today while writing this chapter, I realized that I've mistakenly put Sci- Fi as a genre in this story. Stupid me was rushing during the time I was making the info of the story and since this is my first Fanfic, I thought it was a requirement to have two types of genres in a story. To make a long story short, I have made some mistakes while creating this and I hope you all can understand this and not expect the wrong thing out of it. Guess you can put the second genre choice in whatever type you think the story is like. So, now that's out of the way, here's the long waited next chapter in Trouble of the Homefront!**

Bright sea of sand, dust kicking up high, and the sound of treads moving. That's how the battle began. All 20 vehicles of Death Valley were treading across the sun scorched landscape in perfect line formation of a diamond. All of them ranging from different sizes and nations, completing different goals but fighting for one purpose. Far in the way distance, the enemy too was treading in formation order to their goal, determined for victory and glory over their foes. The crowds shouting with excitement as they watch the giant screen of the faction's locations racing closer and closer to one another on the battlefield. The tension began to flow through the veins of all positions of the team's tankers, as they prepare for whatever would be thrown at them.

The heat of the late noon was starting to fade away to bring forth the cool breeze of the evening. Drake and all the other commanders surveyed the landscape with open eyes and ears, waiting for the unexpected to happen. He then felt a shrug on one of his pant legs below, looking down, he saw Jerry face's from below.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"I just realized that these heavies were made to have two loaders, not just one."

"I know, I thinking about that too." Drake said back, "Perhaps, I know another guy who could help out."

"Really, where is he?" Jerry asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry; he is not here at the moment. Please leave a message after the tone." Drake responded back with a humorous grin.

"Figures." frowned Jerry with a groan.

"Come on, you need to work on those arms anyways."

"Hey guys, is it me, or does this place remind you of Bandar Desert?" asked Donald raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Isaac said back instantly, "I love that map."

"Just because the dunes of sand and rocky mountains are in front of you, doesn't mean that it isn't it." Drake addressed, "Plus, there's no sunset in the distance."

"Bro, he just said that if it REMINDS you of Bandar, not if it looks just like it." Kyle responded back from far below in the cockpit.

"Oh, well then, forgive me." he said turning his attention back to the outside world.

His friends knew that their Commander had a slight case of High-Functioning Autism, but they never knew it grew more severe has he got more mature. Every once in a while, Isaac would glimpse up from the radio and see Drake fiddling with his hands in his pockets, trying to hide his actions. He was a very intelligent and kind person in general, but there were points in time where Drake would have trouble speaking on certain subjects or trying to stay focused on one conversation at a time.

"Suppose where do you think we should set up at?" Isaac told to the others on the radio.

"Hell if I know, what I do know though, is that it's in the shadows." reported one of the members in the schools ELC AMX.

"You're a scout, your job is to get seen… in someway." hesitated the Commander from the T-28.

"What's someway?" replied back the ELC AMX.

"Mean's get your ass out in the open to not only report the enemies position, but to also annoy them too." told the Commander of one of the two Panzer III/IV's.

Most of the teams began to giggle and snicker after hearing this.

"Alright guys, we had our fun, now let's get serious." Thomas said to everyone.

"Right, who's the flag tank again?" Drake asked.

"That would be us." said a voice over the line.

"Wait a minute? Who's us?" Isaac responded in question.

"A special little bundle of fun."

Cody stared around at all the tanks of Death Valley and noticed a little orange flag popping out from between a Sherman Firefly and a Crusader.

"That's not what I think it is?" Cody said back, raising an eyebrow.

The flag then pulled up ahead of the group and revealed the same exact Luchs tank that was experimented on the first morning they arrived in strange waters, only it was in workable condition once more.

"Wait, but how did you retrieve it?!" Drake said in surprise.

"We are a special scavenger team of students that were sent out by the Instructor to find this scout in enemy territory and bring it back to safety."

"Man, good work guys." replied Thomas with joy.

"That's not all, we also managed to see a couple of things that these two girl schools have in store for us." said the boys voice back.

"Really, like what?" asked the Matilda's Radio Operator.

"Oh, nothing much." The Luchs Commander said back with a faint smile on his face.

"Come on, tell us." tempted Donald stretching over his seat into the E-100's radio.

"Let's just say it's another uncompleted German piece of engineering that only has two prototypes made."

Drake groaned and came down into the tanks cabin. He moved Isaac aside and pushed the button to respond back to the Luchs.

"Is it OUR more armored cousin?" Drake asked with a sigh.

"Indeed."

He then told Isaac to get on a frequency with every tank crew of Death Valley High. Then he spoke into the radio.

"They have a Maus."

All of a sudden, a bunch of moaning and groaning came from the other teams, followed with a load of "Come on's" and "Are you joking's?"

"Well, this will be interesting." responded a crew member from the schools original Jagdpanther Squad.

"We will worry about that later on." Kyle said to the others from the cockpit.

Out of nowhere, Black Forest Jagdtiger and a Pravda T-34-85 (Not Katyusha's one), pulled up on a ridge and began to fire down on the large group of sleek black tanks below.

"Incoming fire!" shouted a member from the Chi- Ha.

"I don't see jack." said Thomas back.

"Split up and spread out!" Drake told everyone else.

The tanks then began to merge off from each other's sides and into two giant groups of ten. Then, five T-34's and two Panthers emerged from out of the sand dunes and began to fire at the groups of boys. Immediately, the schools ELC AMX and one of the Sherman Firefly's were knocked out of the fight, followed by three of Pravda's T-34's.

"Where's our Artillery Support?" asked the Leopard crew.

"We don't have one; it's 'against' Sensha- Do rules." Drake said rolling his eyes.

"Shit, then just keep driving!" exclaimed the M6's Commander.

"Look, up ahead! Follow me!"

In front of the groups was a narrow entrance into a canyon. Most of them lined up in single file behind Drake's teams E-100 as they charged straight through. The Type 58 and Leopard in the back of the line got knocked out just as they were about to enter the passage. The next tank in front of those two, Death Valleys Churchill I, saw this and turned it's turret around and began to fire straight at the oncoming Kuromorimine JagdPanzer IV. The shot hit the T.D.'s gun and damaged it badly, though it didn't stop it from coming. Then an idea hit the Churchill's crews mind, the gunner fired at the track of the damaged JagdPanzer IV and made it not only stop in its place, but also made it swerve out of line and stopped angled. It forced all the other tanks behind it to come to a halt. The group drove through the narrow canyon and saw another T-34 at the entrance.

"Charge!" shouted Drake out loud, the other yelled with him.

The E-100 fired its huge cannon at the T-34 and blew the entire back part of the tank to shreds. The line drove out of the canyon behind him.

Meanwhile, the other groups of seven tanks were making a break for the top of canyon when they were fired at from behind. The T-29 and M103 did most of the work while the other five made a mad dash upward. During the time, three Black Forest Peak Panthers were eliminated, along with one of Pravda's two T-34-85's. The enemy Ferdinand fired a shot into the back of one of the Panzer III/IV's that the boys had and then fired another into the back of the M103, but it bounced off.

"I think they stopped following us." reported the M6 team.

"I think so too. Get the other group on the line." said the Commander of the T-28 pointing at the Radio Operator.

He pressed a couple of buttons, then flipped a few switches and got on the correct frequency.

"This is Isaac E-100, go ahead."

"We just cleared of the canyon, moving back to you now."

"Roger that and out." Isaac said back.

The E-100 pulled up alongside Thomas and his crews IS.

"That went out nicely, you think!" Thomas hollered out.

"Look I didn't expect that they were going to fire on us that fast!" yelled Drake back.

"Obviously, we need a scouting party to go ahead." Cody said on the radio.

"Yeah, he's right." Donald replied pulling again on Drake's pant leg.

"What now?" Drake asked.

"Cody offered if we should send a scouting party to survey the land ahead?"

"Go ahead, send the Crusader out." Drake said with the raise of a finger.

The Crusader received the message and left Death Valleys first large Platoon of ten for the hills. When they got to their destination, they unpacked some supplies and began to spy.

"You two go out on foot and patrol the lower region, me and Oswald here will stay put." ordered the Crusader's Commander.

Then they departed.

Maho, Erika, and Katyusha and Nonna were all sitting around waiting for word to get back for them and their other forces to move in or away. During the time, Katyusha was playing around with a pair of new binoculars she got before the match when she noticed the Crusader crew on top of the hill. She thought to herself for a second then got an awkward smile on her face and a weird idea in her head.

"Hey, I need to tell you all something!" she blurted out loud.

"Exactly, what's that?" asked Erika back.

Katyusha then got close to her face and whispered something into her ear, while pointing at the hill where the boys are at. Maho turned her head and looked at the direction of the finger. Erika hurled herself away from Katyusha after the whispering has ended.

"Are you insane!?" she wailed back with wide eyes.

"No, if you really think about it, these guys probably have dirty pathetic minds. Plus, it is pretty hot out here." Katyusha told her.

"What are you two talking about?" Nonna asked.

"She wants us to look like we are hot and make those scout's up there to leave… or make it so we can get close enough and knock them out of the picture." Erika said lowering herself out of her Commanders Hatch.

"Well then, maybe we cou…" Maho stopped her sentence and looked up at the sky. She noticed a helicopter that was live broadcasting livestream to the public by camera and wondered if it was smart or not to make her move.

"Goodness, what if mother see's me doing this, oh how embarrassing it would be." she thought.

Then she realized that recently commercials had been added to the programs, so that might propose an opportunity to make her move with the others.

"Actually, we can do what Katyusha said. I think a commercial is coming up." spoke Maho.

"Are you really going to do it Commander?" Erika asked in an uncomfortable voice.

"I never had much amusement during matches before, and we're against a brunch of teenage males who aren't fully mature in the brain yet." Maho explained to her fellow mates, "So yeah, let's try her strategy."

"But what about our other crew members in our tanks?" Nonna said to the others.

"Don't worry, we will all keep eye out for that helicopters camera." told one of the girl's from Katyusha's tank team.

Ok let's do it!" Katyusha exclaimed in joy.

Erika sighed, "Fine, let's give it a try." she firmly said.

"The cameras are lifting up! Do it now!" shouted one of the Tiger II crew members.

Back on the hill, two of the four Crusader boys were searching through their binoculars when one of them stumbled across Erika raising the bottom front of her shirt up and the front top of her skirt down slightly to reveal her full tummy area, which was firm and slick.

"Uh dude, Dude, DUDE!"

"What the hell is it?" the Gunner asked in annoyance.

"Look at that babe over there." he responded pointing his finger in the direction of the girls.

"So, what's the deal with that?" he asked back.

"Nonna, do your worst." Katyusha ordered, while looking through her binoculars and the astonished guys on the hill.

She bent down forward, and stretched her frontal vest and shirt outward to reveal the crack and slight opening of her breasts. The result caused the Crusaders Commanders face to not only turn red, but to also let out of loud gasp.

"Now what?" the Gunner snatched the binoculars out of his Commanders grasp and stared through them.

"Dear God!" he exclaimed catching the binoculars in his hands, almost dropping them into the dirt.

Katyusha was laughing so hard that she began to have trouble breathing. The other girls in the tanks began to giggle as well.

"One more ought a do it!" Erika said smiling," Commander Nishizumi, if you may please, take em' away!"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, turned around with her back to the guys on the ridge and did something that she would never do in her entire life. She lifted her German Officer hat off her head, bent over forward, lifted her skirt off of her bottom and winked in the direction of the boys with her tongue sticking slightly out of her closed mouth. The Gunner dropped the binoculars he was holding and they bounced on the ground and rolled off the cliff.

"Hey, Idiot, what was that for!?"

The Gunner just layed in that position without saying a word, his eyes wide open. The Commander when't back to the Crusader and got a spare pair of binoculars and came back to the entranced Gunner would look pale in the face. Staring at where the eyes were staring at, he looked in the same direction, he let out a weird scream. The other two guys came back and said they found nothing. Shaking from his state, both the poor Commander and Gunner stood up and told the Driver and Loader to get them back to the squad. Meanwhile, all the girls below were laughing like mad.

"That was incredible, Nishizumi- Dono!" Erika exclaimed over her humorous state.

"Thanks." Maho said back with a blushed face.

Then, the radio in all four tanks went off at full blast,"Commanders, we have surrounded the males on top of a naturally fortified hill and need assistance!" the voice shouted.

"Right, let's move out!" spoke Nonna, telling her crew to start their vehicles. Then they all began to drive in the direction of the shooting, ready for what enemies await them there.

**The second part of the game will come in the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Here's the second part of the battle, schools been hitting me hard with work and life has been happening. I hope for everyone this was worth the wait.**

"Keep suppressing fire on them!" commanded Drake to his fellow crewmen.

Both of the teams have all met on a large hillside and were now under fire by multiple Kuromorimine and Pravda tanks that have followed them from behind there. The tanks each exchanged shots between each other usually missing their targets. Eventually, one Death Valley squad shot out two of Black Forests Panthers and then they shot Death Valleys JagdPanther team in return.

"We can't stay here in these spots!" reported one of the allies.

"We must move outwards to push them back, man." Kyle called from up front.

"Fine, let's move forward!"

"Negative, negative! Our engine is failing we need to fix it!" shouted the Matilda crew.

"Nobody has time for that, we need to move." said Cody.

"No, we'll cover you while you do your thing." replied Thomas back.

Drake sticked his head out of the Commanders Hatch and looked over towards the Matilda crew in their frenzy to restart their failed engine. He saw an enemy Jagdpanzer IV and one of Kuromorimine's Tiger II's coming up the slope towards the flag Luchs, who was snugged down deep in a dugged out hole of sand. Donald's mind raced as he wondered if it was safer to protect the flag tank or to defend the repairing crew.

"Where should I shoot?" Donald called up from his gunner seat.

"Take out those two!" Drake shouted back in return.

Kyle then shifted the giant metal beast of a German heavy over to the side, Jerry then loaded a shell into the compartment and Donald peaked through the scope to see his targets.

"That's think armor sir." he said back, focusing on the tiger II's frontal armor.

"Hit it in the underglazes for critical damage!"

"It's too hidden." replied Donald back in a worried tone.

"Damnit, fire now, or we'll lose the Luchs!" he exclaimed.

Donald pulled the trigger and fired the shell into the side of the Tiger II. It stopped it right in its place with smoke coming from the compartment. The enemy crew of girls began to crawl out and off their tank in a panic.

"Are they supposed to get out during this kind of combat?" Cody asked.

"Beats me?" Isaac shrugged.

"Engine is just about finished, we'll have it up and ready in no time flat!" said the Matilda Radio Operator.

"Better hope so."

Two more T-34's came rolling from Drake's team's E-100 right and started open firing on its side, every shot bounced off its armor.

"Uhhh… What do they think this is, a T1 Cunningham?" Isaac chuckled.

"I guess they really love following any order that's given from their leader." Cody sighed.

Thomas and his IS crew noticed this and started shooting at them. While they knocked one of the T-34's out, the Matilda shot the other.

"This is getting embarrassing, let's roll out boys." Drake said.

The line of girl school leaders began treading in the direction of the rising smoke clouds.

"Who do you assume those smoke clouds are from?" Nonna asked nervously.

No one answered back.

Just about they were about to go over the dune, the E-100 came over the hill. Katyusha's T-35-85 was nearest to it when it came over and the whole crew was frozen in fear. Erika's first impulse when she saw this was to start shooting at it but Maho gave the word not to just yet. While following Drake and his squad, the Hellcat team got shot by Nonna's IS-2 which caused it to slide on the sand and flip over on its side. The crew came flying out and hit the sand with a thump. The rest of the Death Valley brigade stormed over the hill as well.

"Oh no! Here they come!" Katyusha shouted.

"Fall back and keep firing." Maho said calmly with a cool head.

The M6 was the first to get knocked out, as they were coming over the hill, Erika's Tiger II blasted a hole into it's under belly which halted it at once. Next came the T-29 and M103 which were guarding the Luchs in between them, they fired a shell into the Tiger I and knocked out Maho and her team.

"We're done, sorry squad." Maho said pushing herself up in the tanks compartment.

"At least you weren't the flag tank, Commander." Erika replied in relief.

"Where's their flag tank?" asked Donald still staring through the sniper scope.

"Don't worry, keep moving." Thomas said over the radio line, "You're a slow sitting duck in the open guys."

The battle kept pressing on with barely any accurate hits made in the process. Soon, the entire Black Forest Jagdpanzer IV squad came charging behind them, firing their cannons. Death Valleys Heavies kept firing at the group from a distance and after a long time, hit three of them.

"It's like a Peanut Gallery for Heavy tanks." said the M103 in amusement.

"Split up again, M103, lead the T-29 and the others to the hills. Us, the Churchill I and the IS will lead the Luchs into the city." Isaac called into the radio to everyone else.

The crews splitted up once more. The M103, T-29, the other Panzer III/ IV, T-28, Chi- Ha, Matilda and the other Sherman Firefly drove off to the right while the E-100, IS, Churchill I and Luchs made a dash to the abandon desert city. In the madness of the battle, Drake then remembered something.

"Is the Crusader knocked out yet?"

"I don't think so?" Cody said into the intact radio in his Hellcat.

"Shall I call for them?" Isaac asked.

"Please, will you kindly do so." Jerry responded frustratedly while wiping sweat from his forehead.

Still in a daze from their 'Unforgetful Show', the Crusader crew was treading alone on the beach when they heard the call. It didn't only shock the crew out of their daze, but also made the driver steer out of control and drive into the water.

"Grr, bail out boys."

As the crew hopped out of the Crusader and started swimming to shore, the scout tank began to sink under the waves. They all came walking up onto the soggy sand and fell on to the beach, exhausted and wet. An official truck came and picked up the crew a few minutes later. Meanwhile, Drake and his fellow tank team came storming through the dusty streets, when they noticed a small tan Panzer III sticking its rear end out from a building corner. On contact, Thomas shot it and rolled forward to see what it was.

"Hmm… This seems unusual?" called the Churchill I Commander from a distance.

"Geez Churchy, you think?" Thomas said back humorously, "Why is it away from the rest of its team?"

"Maybe it's a scout like that Crusader team, man, where are they?" Drake wondered.

"Never mind that, it's a mystery we'll solve later." told Jerry looking up.

As the tanks continued their treading down the streets, they all got separated from one another.

"Where did you guys go?" asked Isaac into the radio.

Kyle looked down at his map to see where their position was at, "Hmm, they must be around here somewh…"

"Suddenly, there was a loud crash and the whole cabin vibrated. Wondering what caused the racket; Drake stood up and stared out forward. Seeing what they hit, he slowly lowered himself back inside.

"Well boys, looks like we found our Distant Cousin." Kyle gulped, peering though the driver holes.

Kuromorimines enormous giant was right in front of them. Feeling the crash, the Maus turned its gun to see what was behind it. The E-100 fired a shot into its target, but ended up firing into the air when both of the tanks' cannons bumped into each other.

"Kyle, floor it! Donald, keep their gun at bay level with ours!" commanded Drake.

"I'll load up shells like Hell." assisted Jerry to the others.

"Copy that, I'll send word to the others!" blurted out Isaac.

The two beasts continued to butt each other's guns against one another and the Maus fired back but only missed each one. The enemy Commander got mad and pulled the top of her body out of the Commanders Hatch at the same time Drake did. She yelling something, but Drake couldn't hear what she was saying over the sound of clanking metal. He solved the solution by pulling out a megaphone in one of the E-100's cabinets under the Commanders seat. The other girl did the same.

"What did you say again, miss?" he asked in a funny tone of voice.

"You fool, let my gun loose!" she shouted back.

"Yeah, um, no I don't care." Drake answered.

"Come on!" she returned.

"No."

"You're gonna brake the gun!"

"No."

Drake turned up the volume to max.

"Listen you, do it before I…

"NNNNOOOOOOO…" Drake said back agitated, then disappeared into the tank again.

"Don't worry guys, were coming." Thomas said over the radio.

Back in the sandy hills, the other platoon was beginning to take position to their front for the oncoming wave of attackers. They waited for awhile before they started to think that the enemy bailed out on them. When they were beginning to have second thoughts, Pravda's KV-2 shot into the lower part of the T-29 and ended up eliminating them.

"Look out from behind!" shouted the T-28 Commander.

Erika grinned at her teams Tiger II shot out the other Sherman Firefly of Death Valley.

"You're ours now."

"When the Ferdinand started to charge forward towards the Males, its tank track miraculously got jammed at the very precise moment it got in the way of Katyusha's fire. The result caused it to slide backwards down slope halfway and got its back shell opener blown open.

"Oops, sorry." Katyusha responded then turned her head to her T-34-85's Gunner and scowled.

Then, the Jagdtiger fired a shot into the side of the other Death Valley Panzer III/IV and expected a simple knockout, but instead caused an ugly chain reaction. It hit the ammo rack inside and blew up the entire compartment. The tank flipped over and tumbled down the hill. A loud alarm filled the sky at the same moment Drake's, Thomas, and the Churchill I's team punched a bunch a holes into the Maus, immobilizing it. A specialized beacon placed inside everyone's tank in the intro of the game caused it to stop and for its gun to lock up.

Floods of Officials, Firemen, and Paramedics came rushing onto the field to find out what the damage was. All of the remaining participants were forced to leave their tanks and report to Official trucks to be transported off the battlefield. As soon as everyone was rounded up, the gigantic T.V. Screen showed the bodies of the Ashy Unfortunate Souls lying still who were in that tank. The crowd in the stands let out a huge cry. Drakes mind became blank at the sight of it and felt a hint of sorrow flow over him. He looked over at his men, Donald, Kyle and Jerry were in shock at the sight and Isaac was in tears.

Then out of nowhere a random boy came running over to a Pravda girl and in a state of unfitting rage, punched her straight in the face. A large quarrel erupted between the three schools to the point where the security had to come in and brake up the fights. Drake and his friends, along with Cody and Thomas watched with sadness as the brawn was extinguished. In a distance glance, Erika and Maho, alongside with Katyusha and Nonna stared at the group of boys as they were rushed away by Officials. The girls too were turned away to the planes just as the problems arose. Unfortunately, the worst has yet to arrive…


	10. Chapter 10

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 10

The sun was starting to set on the clear horizon as planes from all 3 schools begin to fly Homeward Bound. The ride was quiet; nobody spoke on the planes, only for the sound of breathing or coughing, with occasional whispers here and there. Drake just stared out the window at the dying sun on the ocean line, until Black Forest's plane came alongside theirs. Looking up, Drake saw a girls face staring at him in his direction. Maho Nishizumi found her eyes looking straight into Drake's and her mind flashed back to the first day when the mysterious black Luchs appeared out of nowhere and knocked her to the ground. She realized at the same moment that the boy on the opposite plane of hers was the same Commander that blindly ordered the shot to be fired at her and her tank. Both of their stares flashed away as they both stared down at the floor near their feet. Maho felt her cheek and forehead for the injuries she got on that morning; all that existed now were a few scratches and a small slash scab, she felt a hint of overwhelment over herself.

"What is the matter, Commander?" asked Erika.

"Nothing." she quickly said back.

She looked back at Death Valley High's plane next to hers, but it had drifted off into the distance, replacing it with Pravda's. Maho then took hold of her window cover and slowly pulled it down with a sigh.

-A Few Hours Later-

Jerry was sleeping when he felt a shake on his knee; he opened his eyes to see Donald come by to receive his luggage from the top holder above.

"Here already?" Jerry asked stretching his arms up, only to feeling sore pain shoot down his arms.

When everyone emerged out of the plane, the night greeted them with the cold wind hitting their faces. On the ride back to the compound, the pitch black landscape was like a tore piece of paper from a picture full of stars. The compound was like a bright star that shone outwards in the dark night. The boys unpacked, returned to their tents, and when't to sleep.

Capri was sitting alone on a bed, looking out at the moon in his room that was appointed to him. The door opened behind him and he wondered who it was.

"I apologize that I didn't send you and the others back to your school today." Shiho said.

"I don't want to go back to that place." Capri murmured.

"Don't be ridiculous, you…"

"I don't feel that they think I'm good enough for them anymore. Since I was captured by you, they must think I'm a traitor." he responded frustratedly.

"Listen here." Shiho's voice got higher, "We did not capture you at all, and we had you detained in order to hear out your case."

"What case? I have no idea what you're talking about miss?" said Capri turning his body around.

Shiho grew silent when she realized the method of communication she was using wasn't working. She thought for a second before continuing her conversation.

"Very well, since that's the way you feel about Death Valley, why don't you help our fellow Pravda Girls High School over there with a little project? Would you like that?" she questioned while pointing out the window at Pravda's school ship far across the way.

"Help with what?" he asked back.

"I hear their newspaper club needs a new member."

"But, I'm a boy."

"I am aware of that." she said, "But, I could tell the Headmistress over there to let you through and help out and around. Haven't you heard we have made an alliance with theirs and your schools." she lied.

"Really, well maybe I'll check it out." Capri said standing up.

"Not right now my friend, but tomorrow perhaps would be better." Shiho said back.

"Ok, I will." Capri said with a smile.

"Now get ready for bed Alex, its late already." said Shiho grabbing her coat she put on the door handle.

She then closed the door on the way out. Capri layed down on his bed and started to wonder what to write the next day.

The next day, Erika was walking down the hall when she noticed Shiho finishing a conversation with Capri. When he started to leave, she came up to him and began to talk to him.

"What are you doing here?" Erika said with a frown.

"I have been informed that Pravda needs a new member for their Press Club." Capri answered.

"Ha, you, with a brunch of girls." she laughed.

"Yes, Miss Nishizumi said she can appoint me a spot there since I wouldn't be returning to my…"

"That's hard to believe." interrupted Erika.

"No, it's true. See, take a look at these documents." said Capri handing over a pink piece of paper with writing on you.

She snatched it out of his hands and skimmed it. When she got closer to the bottom, she began to read it slower. In her mind, she began to think, "If this really true, I could help myself to use it as an advantage." She then handed Capri back the paper.

"I'm still stuck on an idea to write about though." said Capri folding the paper and placing it in his pants pocket. Then a dastardly plan popped into Erika's head.

"Hey, you want to hear something interesting?" she offered.

"Sure I guess? What is it?"

"Walk with me and I'll tell you along the way." she offered.

On Pravda's ship, Katyusha was walking down a path outside school grounds when she saw her companion sitting alone on a bench. She greeted Nonna and sat down next to her.

"Did you sleep alright last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, and I had this strange dream and I don't know a lot about it." Katyusha said back cheerfully.

"Perhaps I could interpret it to you? Dreams are always strange in some way or another." Nonna said looking out towards the horizon.

Katyusha positioned herself comfortably on the bench and began to tell the tale.

"Last night, I dreamed about the countryside, and even a small farm. A farmer had many animals and he was really happy about it. One day, there were a brunch of pigs that were hungry because they didn't get another to eat, and so they called out to their friends, the dogs, to tell all the sheep out in the fields to give them any leftovers. The dog's went out and brought back lots of food that the sheep had and gave it to the pigs. But, they told them that there were a group of rams, who refused to give them anything, and the pigs got upset. Then, day after day the pigs would ask a cat to go out and ask them for leftovers for the pigs and they still refused. So, the cat then wrote a story about what he experienced and showed it to the main pigs to read. The pigs got so mad that the leaders, two pinkish and blond colored boars called up all the dogs and told them to help them take down the rams and they accepted. They all crept out to the fields at 3:22 while all the sheep and rams were taking their afternoon nap and charged at the rams. Just about as the first dog and ram we're about to hit each other, I woke up and it was time to come to school."

"Wow that seems interesting Miss." commented Nonna, "I don't know really what to say?"

"I know right, but maybe I'll solve its mystery." said Katyusha getting up from the bench, "Now Tankery Class is going to start anytime now and we need to be there. Give me a ride Nonna." she ordered.

Nonna accepted it and they both went away. On the way, Nonna thought more about the dream and wondered what it meant.


	11. Chapter 11

Trouble of the Homefront: Chapter 11

**Author's Note: For those who have read Chapter 10, remember Katyusha's dream, if you haven't solved it already, you will find out in this chapter. Also, if we can, try and get more people to comment and favorite this instead of the same old, same old. I appreciate those of you who are up to date on this, but we should try to give some more room for others to write their opinion on the FanFic. This does NOT mean you can't keep commenting, just try to do it at a much slower pace, thanks.**

Once Tankery Practice has ended, Katyusha came up to one her girls and began to have a conversation.

"You did a fine job out there." Katyusha congratulated.

"Thanks Commander." the girl said back, "Do you think we could take on that school below us again?"

"Perhaps, but we need more firepower." said Katyusha.

"We have our IS-2 and KV-2 though."

"Yes, but I mean more power to the shells. I recall them using some sort of heavy heat shell during the competition, but I was never aware of what type it was they we're using." Katyusha addressed.

"Maybe the people below might have some shells of that type we could use?" the girl pointing below the surface.

"I'll try to convince the Headmistress to call up a vote for shell count, if were successful, we can turn their own weapons against them in the next tournament." Katyusha responded while scratching her head.

On the Black Forest Training Grounds, a similar conversation was stirring up between Maho and Erika.

"I'm pretty sure we need more power of our own to take down that Brigade of Misfits." Erika told to her Commander.

"Please, can you hold off on these boys for a while Erika, you know that at the same time we're sending our forces to fight, the same time we are throwing away money as a school." said Maho frustratedly back.

"Wasting money? What are you talking about; we are putting it to good use."

"Explain to me good use." asked Maho.

Erika didn't speak after she heard Maho's question.

"Exactly, we need to hold off on this subject for a while." Maho said while walking back to her own tank team.

Katyusha's plan reached the Headmistress and soon afterwards, to the press, with Capri as a new member. News spreaded out from Pravda to all the citizens aboard not only their own school ship but also to Kuromorimine and Death Valley. The people of the school began donating whatever shells they could find lying around that were of both that type and any that were not taken by the Death Valley Tankery Team during the first day siege. However, when Pravda and Black Forest decided to ask the colony of males, the two teams of girls that were sent out came back with the story.

"Why are you empty handed?" Katyusha asked while counting another batch of specialized shells.

"Commander, we asked them for what you ordered and told us to get lost." a girl with curly brown answered.

"Ublyudki!" she cursed out in Russian, "Why do they make things so difficult?!" Katyusha pouted.

This caused the team to back away three steps from where they were standing.

At the same time on Kuromorimine, the Jagdpanther-Chan and her team went up to Erika in her office and told her their experience with the boys.

"Why don't you have any shells, were you unsuccessful?" Erika asked.

"Yes." JagdPanther-Chan said," They said that we are like blind sheep only following orders from a Foolish Sheppard."

"Why those little punks!" Erika exclaimed while turning red in the face. Calming down, she dismissed the team from her office.

Erika's thoughts raced back to Capri and the Pravda Press Team, an idea clicked in her brain. She called over to Pravda for a visit after school was over. Then, she remembered what her friend told her about the shells. In frenzy, she rounded up all the shells she could and tossed them down into a small box compartment under her roller chair on top of the carpet and slammed the slid down tightly.

"I know Maho always goes straight home to her mother, so I shouldn't run into her."

After the school day has ended, she flew over to Pravda. While discussing other subjects beside Tankery, they brought up the subject of literature.

"Speaking of poems how's that new boy for your press working out for you?" Erika asked.

"I not too sure, since I'm not much to hearing what other electives discuss about." Katyusha said back.

"Well…" Erika spotted Nonna standing near the window listening to their conversation, so she leaned forward across the table and Katyusha did too to secretly talk about their new plan.

"Well, that boy used to be with Death Valley, so maybe we can get him into their compound for answers." she whispered into Katyusha's ear.

"Ohh, how clever of you." she whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" Nonna asked coming forward.

"Oh… Um, we were discussing about how…"

When Nonna turned her head away to look at the clock, Erika silently flexed her arm and pointed towards an imaginary bicep and then pointed at her bright white teeth. Nonna then turned her head back.

"We were talking about how tough yet cute looking those boys were at the tournament." Katyusha said back.

"Oh, well I wouldn't say cute, I would rather say they looked professional." Nonna commented.

"Don't correct me." Katyusha said making a fist up at her while gnashing her teeth.

She then asked if the two were done with their cups and they said yes. She then took them away and left the room.

"Go get him and leave it to me for the explaining." said Erika while fixing her hair and cap up.

Later on that day, Drake and his friends were sitting around and talking when they saw the main gate open to let someone into the compound. They were even more surprised when they saw it was Capri.

"Wow, I never thought I would see his face again." Isaac smiled.

"Neither would I." Kyle also said.

They all got up with a few others to greet their friend back to the compound. In the mess of boys, one of the Artillery Team members came forth and protested against Capri.

"That guy is a traitor!" he shouted.

At that moment, everyone nearby got quiet.

"He's working with the enemy on a secret plan."

"What the hell are you talking about? I'm not affiliated with them at all." responded Capri in question.

"Really, then tell me why I didn't see you return with the rest of us?" the boy asked back.

"Yeah and why did you stay behind on the Flight Strip with that brown haired woman? asked another.

"I don't know, I just…" his words were stopped by another vial jest from the same boy.

"Get out of here and tell your Communist friends up there to go back home to Russia and tell those Fascist and their ways to get lost!"

"Hey, shut up! Leave him alone!" Thomas shouted over the crowd.

"Don't blame him because he was scared at that moment, let's reason this out." Drake said out loud.

"No, I'm done with this reasoning crap, I say it's time to resist and fight back!" the rude Artillery Member exclaimed.

Some others shouted out with him, Drake looked back and saw Capri had sprinted out of the compound. He pushed his way through the crowd to the giant metal doors but the boy at the controls was with the revolutionist's and locked Drake in with everyone else. Drake felt a shock go down his spine when the other boys started yelling at him and told him that he was a coward if he helped Capri out. Drake made his way along the wall behind one of the Compound Buildings and thought to himself, "This is outrageous! We are all falling apart from each other!" He then began to cry.

Two more days passed and Capri kept continuously coming up to the compound and was always being denied. On one of those days, Capri went back to the Press Club and began to furiously type up the print for the paper. He explained how the groups of boys as a whole are nothing but a brunch of Ignorant Idiots, who give Pravda and Kuromorimine a bad name. When the press came out to the public, the schools were receiving the papers first. When Erika received her copy, she went into an all out state of rage. She then left her school in the evening and went out to where no one was around and began to scream at the top of her lungs.

"I SWEAR, WHEN I FIND YOU ON THE BATTLEFIELD, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET YOU CAME INTO OUR WATERS IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

This followed by a session of rants and cursing that would make anyone who heard this hair stand up on the back of their necks. When Maho read the papers headlines, she immediately ran to her mother and told her to find a way to end the craziness. Shiho only stood up and stormed out of the room, leaving her oldest daughter flabbergasted.

"At least Miho is not around to experience this." she quietly said to herself before reading the rest of the Pravda paper.

Nonna was in her room alone reading a copy of her own paper and thought, "Where did I remember hearing about this?

All the council members from all three schools decided that the use of Tankery on the Death Valley Boys High School Ship was dangerous and was considered to become outlawed to them and their citizens; this caused outrage in the compound to the point where the law enforcement was sent in to put a stop to it. But the result was an overthrow of the police and a revolution to spark in the hearts of most of the Tankery team boys. The other half of the teams, including Drake, Cody, Thomas and their crews plus a few others to become recluse and be dragged down with them. Shiho called the Peace Treaty between the three off and to help the Pravda School and their own hold on the outer edges of Death Valley, to prevent its escape to other waters.

Drake and all the members on his team stayed in and around their tents for most of the days. They talked on and on about what the future might bring and how much they missed their families back in the United States.

"Do you think that there's a way to escape from all these troubles? Kyle asked.

"Honestly bro, I have no clue what to do now." said Donald sadly.

"Hey, don't feel so down guys, at least we still help each other out, even in these dark times." Isaac spoke out positively.

"Guys right." Jerry said stretching his feet out across the ground from the chair he was sitting in around the firepit.

"What do you think, Drake?" asked Kyle again.

Drake wasn't listening though, he was off in his own world, imaging of Military Jets flying by and blue skies turning black. His hands were in the form of an imaginary rifle and he was making fake noises to himself. Then, he lifted his head and asked what they were all staring at him for.

"I miss home." Donald said back while burning a stick he found on the ground.

When word got out around the base that Pravda and Black Forest were coming to invade, they all got into battle formation and dug trenches out of the dirt for the tanks to take position at. In the midst of the panic, Drake and Cody were reading a Pravda Newspaper that managed to float into the compound a couple days ago.

"These are lies, we are not all corrupted." Drake said in frustration," Another problem I must deal with."

"That's the problem, we are all in this mess together." Cody told back as he folded the paper and threw it into a small firehole that the boys dug out for disposing of quick trash on the battlefield.

"Hey, do you know what they did to that loud mouth artillery gunner yesterday?" Drake asked anxiously.

"I recall him being taken by the Police during the riots." Cody answered back.

"Good Riddance to him." Drake responded.

Drake walked back to his group at the E-100 and said, "Listen up, I don't know exactly, but sometime around now they'll be coming over the horizon, so it's best to stay alert."

The rest of the afternoon was hot; the sun shone down through dark grey clouds, yet not a single droplet of rain fell. Thomas was sitting around when an air raid alarm went off, followed by boys getting in the tanks and dug out trenches. Drake was napping when the sound awoken him and reminded him of the nightmare he had. On the horizon, Katyusha and the entire Pravda Tankery team came storming forward towards the enemy. One of the T-34's charged ahead of the others and started firing at the trenches. The Chi-Ha crew emerged out at began to charge straight at the enemy T-34. Nonna checked her watch and a pair of green numbers spelt out, 3:22 PM. Her eyes widened when she remembered the dream Katyusha told her and she remembered all that happened, the pigs, the dogs, the sheep and the rams.

"My God, it's a dream come true." she said to herself.

The sound of metal grinded as the two opposing light tanks rammed into each other, knocking out themselves. The Trouble of the Homefront was now exposed to the eyes of everyone.


End file.
